Sweet Seduction
by Kiko-chan X Kanda-sama
Summary: Ryou attempts to seduce Bakura. Will he succeed and end up in bed with his one true love? One-shot FLUFF all the way. Yami Bakura x Ryou Bakura. Rated M to be sure


_Author's Note: This fic is entirely based on a roleplay I did over texting with my "uke" (we're really best friends, honest to erhmm.. the creators of fanfictions. We just have a pretend relationship). I was roleplaying Ryou and she was roleplaying Bakura. Some of the stuff Bakura says is in her words, in other words she wrote the lines of our seme, so for those who really know my style of writing might find it a little different. Nonetheless, I really like it and so does "uke" so here it is for you! Read it, enjoy it, love it, review it C:_

**DISCLAIMERS!** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, pigs and tigers would fly and I would be able to draw more than just stick figures (maybe stick houses for the stick people?) and Ryou and Bakura would do nothing but stuff we all know we love to see them do in bed *wink*

Anyway, here we go!

* * *

**Sweet Seduction**

Ryou was watching some late night TV when Bakura came out of his room and plopped down next to him on the couch.

"What are you doing h-here, 'Kura?" Ryou stammered a little. He was going to watch the new yaoi anime series that sex-crazed Yugi recommended. "It's really good, Ryou! It reminds me of someone..." Yugi had said with Yami's arm on his shoulder.

"Watching TV with you; what does it look like?" Bakura answered Ryou.

Ryou flustered. He did not want his dark knowing that he was actually a big yaoi fan, and in fact wished he was a yaoi pairing with the spirit himself. [a/n: to be honest, I really don't know how to phrase that last bit so if you have any suggestions or you know, please do do do let me know! C: ]

"You won't like it," said Ryou.

"I won't know till I watch it, will I?" countered Bakura.

Ryou flushed, no idea what to say.

Not seeming to have notice Ryou's new shade, he went on, "Oh hey Ryou, do you have anything to eat? I'm starving."

Ryou sighed, slightly annoyed at being a servant to Bakura, and walked over to the fridge.

"There are only lemons, whipped cream and four bottles of chocolate sauce. I bet the others cleared out everything else," Ryou called out, "So what do you want: lemons, cream or sauce?" Suddenly he got an idea.

_Choose the cream or sauce, Yami!_ Ryou silently wished, a little idea to _seduce _Bakura forming. He thought he should be a little more forward and 'push' the spirit a little towards the 'right' direction.

"The cream!" came the reply, a little too happily. Bakura himself had a small idea forming too. _Wouldn't it be funny if I 'accidentally' put the cream on Ryou's face?_ He snickered mentally.

Ryou lit up, his plan working. As he walked back to the couch he sprayed some cream onto his cheek close to his lips, hoping Bakura would wipe it off and maybe be tempted to kiss him... "Oops, I got some cream on my face..." he said, sitting down near Bakura. _Please wipe it off, Yami, please wipe it off_ he chanted in his thoughts.

Bakura turned and laughed, though a little upset. _Damn, there goes my plan. Unless, hmm... I could gross him out. _

"Hey Ryou," he murmured, causing Ryou to turn to him.

Bakura leaned in and licked his cheek, his own tongue going slowly across the smooth skin to 'gross' Ryou out completely. Seeing Ryou's shocked expression, he burst into peals of laughter. "Haha, I licked your face; I can't believe you didn't see that coming!"

Ryou was not the slightest bit grossed out. _That was hot... Calm down Ryou! Oh my..._ his mind raced. He pouted, pretending to be annoyed. "I'd like to see how you would like it."

Bakura ceased from laughing and accepted the challenge, "Well fine then, you try." He squeezed a blob of sweet white cream onto his left cheek. "Well then, Ryou?"

Ryou leaned over to lick it but he lost his balance and fell onto Bakura. Now the two albinos lay horizontally on the couch, with Ryou pining Bakura down with his weight. _Oh my god! What have I done? I'm such a klutz! _scared thoughts ran through Ryou's mind.

Bakura laughed, "Man, Ryou, although you're this close, you still can't get it." He stuck his tongue to mock him. "C'mon, Ryou..." he taunted in a teasing tone.

Ryou pouted. "Fine then, it's not like I can't."

His pink tongue extended out to lick the fluffy cream of Bakura's pale skin. _His lips look so... And so close too... Mmm... Stop thinking, Ryou! He doesn't like you. You're such a pervert!_ Ryou blushed.

"Haha, wow, you actually did it," commended Bakura.

He patted Ryou's soft head, causing Ryou to blush the pinkest pink, and sat up a little, which also made Ryou move a bit. The movements made the light yawn.

"Hey, you can always lean on me, I don't mind. Besides you look beat," said Bakura, moving a little closer to Ryou.

Ryou decided to be a little braver since everything was going well so he sat on Bakura's lap and leaned back, feeling his body heat cutting through their thin clothes.

That yaoi finally came on. [a/n: It's Junjou Romantica and it's really good, so you should watch it *wink*.] It had bright colours and cheerful music but neither of them could were focusing on the screen or blaring speakers. All Ryou could think of was how he was sitting on his dream lover's lap, how close they were and the strong muscled arms circling his body that settled there a few minutes ago. Similarly, all Bakura could think of was Ryou's lithe and graceful body pressing gently against his own, Ryou's soft white hair that was so close that Bakura could smell his shampoo and Ryou's cute hands resting on his arms. As music from the TV crescendo'ed into a romantic passage, the pair thought _He is so gorgeous; I love him..._ at the same time. They blushed deeply, slightly embarrassed at their silent confession.

Once again, Ryou decided to take a leap, "Hey Yami..."

"Hmm, yeah? What is it Ryou?" Bakura's voice soft.

"Erm.." Ryou paused, encouraging himself in his mind. _Do it Ryou. Sat it or never get the chance again. _"I... I... I think your trench coat is cool." _I'm pathetic._

"Haha, well yeah, I guess so. Aw, Ryou, you're pretty cute." Bakura patted his head. "Are you sure that's all you want to say?"

Ryou blushed as red as a tomato. "Erm... There is one more..." _Say it Ryou _"I love you," he said quickly, blushing even more furiously and looking down.

Bakura was amazed; he was quite speechless and honestly, he did not think it would happen...

"Uh, Ryou, are you sure? 'Cause Ryou..." Bakura began, trailing off.

_Oh no, he doesn't like me you're an idiot, Ryou._

"Cause Ryou, I like you. I like you a lot; I guess I must love you as I care for you more than I care about anyone." Bakura paused, but he continued softly, "But I'm not good enough for you... I wish I could be but..."

"No, you are! You are amazing! I'm the one not good enough for you... I'm such a klutz and you're so clever..." Ryou protested.

"But Ryou, you're the kindest and sweetest person I have ever met and you've been so good to me too..."

"You're good to me too! You protect me and... and you're... perfect. You're perfect..." Ryou trailed off, extremely nervous.

Bakura turned Ryou around to face him and whispered softly and with such feeling Ryou tingled, "If I'm perfect, you're Ra. My Ra..."

He leaned in towards Ryou and touched his lips carefully, afraid to hurt him. Ryou was soft and gentle, and tasted of whipped cream. Bakura pulled Ryou closer as he leaned back onto the couch. His body buzzed all over when he felt Ryou's tongue brushed his lips. Ryou's heart palpitated wildly as the kiss went on. He ran his hand through Bakura's wild, thick locks and pulled him closer. When they finally broke apart, Ryou's face was pink with happiness, love and all that heated kissing.

Bakura smirked and whispered seductively, "Let's stop watching yaoi and do some yaoi of our own."

**OWARI~**

Please review it! All sorts of feedback and comments welcome C: Go on, press that little purple button C:


End file.
